


Recovery

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bed Rest, F/F, Fluff, Injury, Liadrin refuses to accept bed rest, She is just like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: When Liadrin gets injured on the battlefield, Thalyssra finds herself having to convince her lover to follow her healer's advice and get some rest.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibikotan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikotan/gifts).



> Fluff was needed and so fluff I deliver!
> 
> This one is for Chibs, for being a sweetheart!

"Liadrin? Liadrin? Can you hear me?!"

Groaning, Liadrin first felt a jolt of pain throughout her body. An ache that twinged in her muscles and a sharp knife like pain that stabbed at her ribs. Blinking rapidly, she tried to make sense of what she was looking at. Where had she been? What had happened to her?

As she finally managed to focus her eyes enough for the swimming images to stop, she finally saw the concerned features of her lover above her. Thalyssra's lavender eyes were soft and fearful, searching her face even as she sighed in relief when Liadrin coughed and winced.

"Where am I?" Liadrin asked, grabbing her side as a sharp pain rippled through her again.

"You don't remember, my love?" Thalyssra asked, her eyes pinning back and twitching.

"No… what happened?"

"Priest! Has someone fetched a priest?" Thalyssra called out, placing a hand to Liadrin's head and bringing it away with blood on her finger tips.

Liadrin could barely focus, only seeing Thalyssra who looked down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The pain was immeasurable. She could barely think, could barely feel anything but the pain she couldn't even place because her entire body seemed to be in pain. Her breaths felt sharp, ragged and wheezing. It was taking every bit of her control to stay calm, remain still, don't aggravate the injuries, whatever they might be, more.

"Finally! Champion, please! Hurry!" Thalyssra spoke, her voice quick and strained.

"I'm going to need to heal her a bit before we can move her. We'll need to get the armour off when she's been moved to a more secure location. This wound… I'll destroy Turalyon the next time I see that stupid mother fucking alliance piece of-"

"Alvara! Focus!"

"Yes sorry! Lady Liadrin, hold on for me. Tell me if it hurts."

Liadrin sighed as she felt the Light from Alvara's fingertips seep into her body. It enveloped her in a warm embrace, soothing aches and bringing the sharp stabs of pain down into mere twinges. She could not see what state her body was in, but knew the tell tale feeling of flesh being knitted back together. Groaning quietly, she let her eyes slide closed, knowing that if she just relaxed, the Light would have a greater effect than if she fought it. All she could feel was the presence of warmth, of steady hands healing her and of strong arms that held her in a tight embrace.

Everything started feeling fuzzy, as she drifted into unconsciousness hearing only the murmurings of those above her.

\-----

The passage of time was something that Liadrin could not fully grasp, not when she awoke to hear the same voices murmuring near her. There was a softness beneath her back that had not been there before, a weightlessness as she shifted her body that let her know she was free from the confines of her armour. She tried little by little to regain full consciousness, wiggling her fingers and shifting her feet to regain the feeling of movement there before starting to move larger limbs.

“I will stay until she wakes up. We will need to fill her in on what happened? You mentioned she could not remember?” a voice came to her, clearer now than the mumbles she woke up to.

“Yes, I believe that _paladin_ managed to knock her quite severely over the head. If I had not been there…”

“Believe me, First Arcanist, someone would have stopped him before he could dare think about killing the Matriarch. Lady Liadrin… she inspires immense loyalty. But now, she needs someone to look after her, as much as she likes to look after us.”

“I will not leave her side, Alvara, of that much I can promise to you and to her.”

“Good, because she is going to need bed rest and if she so much as _thinks_ about getting out of that bed I need you to be there to stop it.”

Laughter filled the room then, as Liadrin finally opened her eyes and looked over to the source of the sound. As she propped herself up in bed, she looked to where Priestess Alvara was speaking to Thalyssra, the both of them looking exhausted. She tried to speak, to say something, but found herself silenced by a sharp pain that made her gasp in pain. As she fell back to the bed, she watched as Thalyssra and the priestess looked over to her in concern and hurried over. Before she could even think, Thalyssra’s hand was cupping her cheek and her lips were pressed against her forehead, whilst healing hands clutched at the side that had been hurting.

“My lady! You’re awake! That is a relief!” Alvara spoke, her hands filling with Light once more and easing the pain.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Thalyssra asked, placing more kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

“What happened to me? I was fighting Turalyon and the rest feels blank,” Liadrin spoke, trying once again to sit up, even as two pairs of hands tried to keep her settled. “Let me up, I feel fine!”

“Mhmm, that gasp of pain was definitely the sound of someone who is fine,” Alvara tutted. “Now move a little this way, yes that’s it. I need to replace this dressing.”

Liadrin huffed as Alvara went about her work redressing her wound. When she looked at it, she frowned slightly. With all the Light, it shouldn’t have looked as ghastly as it did. Black veins stood out from her skin, even as they appeared to have dulled from the healing magic, they were still there. Gingerly, she reached down to run her fingers over them, only to find Alvara grasping her wrist and moving her away from them.

“It was poison. One of the alliance rogues managed to get you in the side when their _beloved_ hero bashed you in the skull. The rogue is practically magic dust now, the First Arcanist made sure of that. Turalyon fled, only when he was overrun. You’ll make a full recovery, but right now you need to give yourself time and rest,” Alvara explained, continuing her work as Liadrin clenched her hand to stop herself from reaching out again.

“I’m going to be staying with you for at least a week, until you’re feeling better,” Thalyssra spoke, brushing her fingers through Liadrin’s hair. “I do have work to do but I have brought my reports here and Valtrois is taking care of meetings in Suramar.”

“You should be there. Not here,” Liadrin said, frowning as Thalyssra merely chuckled.

“Valtrois insisted. Truly, everything is taken care of. This way, you won’t undo all of the healing Alvara has done by refusing to stay in bed,” Thalyssra spoke, raising an eyebrow as Liadrin made to get up the moment Alvara had finished with the dressing.

“There are things that need to be done. Reports-”

“I have given the First Arcanist explicit orders to ensure you get your bed rest, my lady. It will only be for a few days and I have left paultices and potions to be applied every few hours. This is non-negotiable. Do not become the patient you used to complain about.”

Shaking her head at Alvara, Liadrin settled back down onto the bed, rolling her eyes at the way the younger elf smiled and patted her leg. Liadrin waited whilst Thalyssra and Alvara talked for a few more minutes. She was relieved by the time that Alvara had left, not because she disliked the girl but because her entire body felt lethargic. The healing must have been taking effect, sending her once more into a sleepy state.

There were a few moments of quiet before she felt the bed dip beside her and Thalyssra wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to rest against her chest. A low purr escaped Liadrin as she felt strong fingers stroke the tips of her ears, running down to massage her scalp in the way Thalyssra had only recently found out that she liked. It was nice, to feel that peacefulness wash over them, even when Liadrin knew she had probably been worrying Thalyssra sick.

“I have only truly seen her in combat mode before. I did not realise her bedside manner would be so no-nonsense,” Thalyssra chuckled, placing a kiss to the top of Liadrin’s head.

“Hmm? Oh yes, well. Priestess Alvara learnt from the best,” Liadrin chuckled, shifting slightly so she could properly look at her love.

“You know… arrogance somehow always looks good on you.” Thalyssra kissed her lips softly, lingering until Liadrin tried to chase her, only to find her lover pull away. “Patience, you need to rest.”

“Bested by that pigheaded bastard. I used to think him to be a hero once too. That was until the utter disrespect he started flinging my way. To think so little of any paladin that is not on the side of the Alliance? It is short-sighted arrogance and nothing more. I thought perhaps that behaviour were beneath him. I thought wrong.”

Liadrin clenched her fists, growling lightly as she thought of all the possible ways she could get back at Turalyon for hurting her this way. And what was worse? The fact that not only had he so dishonourably knocked her out, he had gotten one of his rogues to play dirty with a poison tipped dagger. There were plenty who wielded the Light, but there was no doubt in Liadrin’s mind that some of those Light wielders were rather more insufferable than others.

“Liadrin, look at me,” Thalyssra spoke softly, placing a finger under her chin and forcing Liadrin to focus on those soft lavender eyes, creased with concern. “We can think of this another time. For now, it is best that you try and relax. Your jaw is tensed.”

Before Liadrin could reply, Thalyssra moved down the bed, smiling as she pressed a kiss to the underside of Liadrin’s jaw. The paladin sighed, closing her eyes and releasing the hold on her jaw as those lips soothed her. Thalyssra’s fingers joined her lips, stroking and caressing sensitive skin, coaxing her to relax her muscles fully and sink into the plush pillows of her bed. Closing her eyes, she hummed as her lover continued to kiss her, running her fingers through Thalyssra’s hair and smiling despite the frustration she had been feeling before. Not for the first time, Liadrin wondered whether Thalyssra was using magic on her, or whether it was simply her own calming aura that made her want to simply just exist and breathe.

“You had me worried, my Sun.” Thalyssra propped herself up over Liadrin, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind Liadrin’s ear. “I am so used to seeing those I care for in battle and yet… losing you felt like it would be unbearable.”

“I do not think I could bear to lose you either, Thalyssra,” Liadrin sighed, reaching up and cupping her cheek, an action that prompted her lover to turn her head and kiss her palm slowly. “You are so dear to me.”

“I am not going anywhere and neither are you. Not for a long, long time. I would hate to cut our time together so short.”

“Are you certain you would not tire of me first?” Liadrin laughed, raising an eyebrow as her hands moved down to Thalyssra’s waist. Her fingers twitched against the bare flesh there, threatening to tickle the spot that she had found not days before.

“Don’t you _dare_ , Liadrin.”

“Whatever do you mean, my lady?” Liadrin’s lips pulled into a smirk as she pressed her fingers into the skin, not quite moving in the way that she knew would make Thalyssra start squirming.

Thalyssra jammed a finger into her chest, frowning at her despite the twinkle that danced in her eyes. “I know when you are scheming. You will not tickle me, or else I will collapse on you and _you_ will have to explain to your healer why exactly you did not recover as planned!”

“I’m sure there are worse things.”

“Liadrin… _don’t._ ”

Chuckling to herself, Liadrin moved her hands down to Thalyssra’s hips, holding them firmly as if to make a point that she had listened. Her only response was a pleased smile that came to match Thalyssra’s eyes, as the nightborne kissed her lips. It was so soft, so endearing and calm, that Liadrin felt almost as if all of her pains washed away with but a simple motion. She welcomed the feeling, as Thalyssra settled down on her side again, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. Yawning, Liadrin nestled in closer, amazed by just how easy this felt, how right and peaceful.

“Rest, my love,” Thalyssra whispered, kissing the side of her head. “We shall speak more when you wake up.”

“You’ll be here when I do then?” Liadrin asked, stifling another yawn with the back of her hand.

“I don’t plan on leaving your side. Now, close those beautiful eyes of yours. You’ll need the rest if you’re going to test my patience trying to get you to stay in bed tomorrow.” Thalyssra laughed softly, nuzzling her nose into Liadrin’s hair.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“We both know you’re not going to behave. We might as well acknowledge it now.”

“But- my work is very important.”

“So are you. _You_ are very important and you need to get better. Now rest, Liadrin. My dear sweet love, I adore you.”

Liadrin closed her eyes, feeling her chest fill with something far different than the pain and the Light. It was warm though, that ever present feeling that Thalyssra seemed to give her. Leaning against Thalyssra, Liadrin allowed herself to breathe, to feel the weight of a protective arm over her and relish in the care that she felt in such a simple action. It was almost too much and not enough all at once. A feeling so indescribable that it almost formed a lump in her throat. One again, rendered utterly speechless in the presence of this woman who made her heart feel so full.

“I adore you too, Thalyssra,” Liadrin whispered, lacing their fingers together and squeezing her hand gently. “Thank you, you are… thank you for everything.”


End file.
